


Supergirl Revealed

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Revealing Kara as Supergirl, Sam making his reappearance, Stuffed Toys, the reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: Lena took a deep breath before bluntly saying, “She is Supergirl.”Emilia’s eyes went wide before she said, “Mama is Supergirl?”Lena breathed out a laugh, “Yes, love. Mama has been Supergirl for a while now.”Or: Emilia learns that Kara is Supergirl.





	Supergirl Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know it's a bit longer than last time, but in my defense, I was on vacation, guys, so that's why this took me a bit longer.
> 
> Here we have it though. Multiple people have asked for a reveal of Kara's secret identity to Emilia, and I've finally written it. It's a bit angsty (and the way I went about it has been done before), but I like my take on it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The news played quietly as Lena worked at her desk, more background noise than anything else. She was waiting for the stocks to come up, curious who went down and who went up, as she answered emails and looked over her appointments for the next day. 

Suddenly, Jess pushed through the door, breathing hard, “Mrs. Luthor, you need to turn up the new?”

“Jess, what’s going on?”

Jess came over to Lena’s desk and grabbed for Lena’s remote, turning the volume up.

“-to fight off the latest alien threat in National City,” the reported said calmly, “Cameras caught Supergirl attempting to contain a hostile alien around Eighth and Roswell, and the fight seemed usual. Supergirl was close to winning before the alien pulled out what appeared to be some type of gun laced with Kryptonite-”

The news no longer showed the reporter. Instead, they were showing footage of Supergirl being shot and falling from the sky, the Kryptonite pulsing into her system in angry green veins. The reporter’s voice talked over the soundless footage, warning citizens to stay away from the area and stay inside.

Lena was frozen in her seat. This wasn’t the first time she saw Kara fall in battle, and it wasn’t the first time she had learned about it on the news. The images of Kara lying in rubble after her fight with Reign were burned into Lena’s memory.

But now Kara, her Kara, was being shot out of the sky, possibly already dead, and Lena didn’t know what to do.

“Mrs. Luthor?” Jess walked over to her slowly. 

“I have to go,” Lena pushed up from her desk in a rush, grabbing her purse and her keys, remembering to grab her phone at the last minute, “Jess, can you-?”

“Cancel your meeting for the rest of the week?” Jess asked, but it was rhetorical. At this point, Jess knew that Lena wouldn’t be in until Supergirl was better, “Of course, Mrs. Luthor.”

Lena smiled, happy to have someone as competent as Jess, and then rushed out of the office, tapping her heels impatiently in the elevator before running to her car.  
Halfway to the DEO, Alex called her.

“The bullet didn’t hit anything vital,” Alex started immediately explaining, “It looks like the Kryptonite is spreading though, so we’re rushing her into surgery now. I’m hoping that by removing the bullet, the Kryptonite will just flush out of her system.”

“Who even was that?”

Alex sighed, “I don’t know. We have no idea who he is or how he could’ve gotten any Kryptonite for that bullet.”

Lena thought over everyone who had Kryptonite and anyone who would want to harm a Super. The latter list is long, filled with aliens and criminals and even a few members of Lena’s family. The former is small, though, with the amount of existing Kryptonite fairly low and only two people who had figured out how to successfully make it.

With Lena being one of them, the only other option was Lex, and she didn’t think her brother would ever willingly give away his formula, though she couldn’t be sure.

“Okay,” Lena pulled into the underground parking area for the DEO, “I’m here, so I’ll see you soon.”

“I’m going into surgery now.” 

Alex hung up, and Lena rushed out of her car, barely pausing as she flashed her credentials to the agent at the desk before running to the medical ward.

The surgery room had a window, and Lena watched as Alex and other DEO medical agents worked over Kara, cutting into her and removing the glowing bullet from Kara’s shoulder. 

Lena didn’t know how long she had been standing at the window, hand pressed up against the glass before she heard someone else enter the hallway. She tore her eyes from Kara to see Maggie holding Emilia’s hand, her daughter’s other hand clutching a book to her chest.

In all the chaos of watching Kara fall and making it to the DEO, Lena didn’t think to send someone else to pick Emilia up from school.

“Don’t worry,” Maggie said before Lena could start apologizing, “Winn figured you would have other things on your mind, so he called the school to let them know that I would be picking Emilia up today and to tell her afterschool art teacher that she wouldn’t be there today.”

“Thank you,” Lena breathed out, feeling tears welling up at the sight of her daughter and having to tell her about Kara’s secret identity.

This wasn’t how they planned it. Kara and Lena had talked about it a lot, especially recently, and they decided they were going to sit down together, and they would tell Emilia that Kara was Supergirl over Emilia’s favorite dinner.

“Come here, darling.”

Emilia pulled her hand out of Maggie’s and rushed over to a crouched Lena, dropping her book to the floor and throwing her arms around Lena’s neck.

“Mommy, what’s going on?” Emilia asked, her voice wavering with how upset she was, “Aunt Maggie came to pick me up, and Uncle Winn looked upset when I said hi to him and everything here seems so quiet, and it’s never quiet here.”

Lena started running a hand over Emilia’s hair, “You’re okay, love. Everything is going to be okay.” Lena kept saying that as Emilia started crying, the stress of not knowing catching up to her.

Lena looked up at Maggie, and Maggie was looking through the window with a frown. Lena desperately wanted to see what was going on, but she had to think of Emilia first right now knowing that Alex wouldn’t let anything happen to Kara.

She doesn’t let the thought cross her mind that there may be nothing that Alex can do.

Lena stands, picking up Emilia as well, and Emilia clutches onto her for dear life. Lena is careful to hold Emilia facing away from the window so that she couldn’t see Kara unconscious and mid-surgery.

“Come on, love,” Lena whispered, “Let’s go find somewhere quiet, okay?”

Emilia nodded against Lena’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Lena kisses the side of Emilia’s head, then turns to Maggie, “Text me updates.”

“Of course, Little Luthor,” Maggie smiled sadly as she ran her fingers through Emilia’s hair once, “I got her.”

Lena started walking away before making a last-minute decision. She turned back to Maggie and asked, “Can you get Winn or someone to go to our apartment and get a few things? I’m sure Emilia wants Sam, and we don’t let her take him to school.”

Maggie pulled out her phone, “Anything else?”

Lena looked down at her clothes and then at Emilia’s school uniform, “Something comfortable to change into?”

Maggie nodded, typing on her phone as Lena made for an empty room down the hall.

The room was dark and quiet, the only noise being a quiet buzzing from the computer in the corner and an overhead projector.

Lena sat Emilia down in one of the chairs, and Emilia wiped at her tears, her face red and blotchy and eyes bloodshot from crying.

“It’s okay, darling,” Lena said softly, wiping away a few of the tears Emilia missed, “Everything is going to be okay.”

“Where’s Mama?” Emilia choked out.

Lena sighed, knowing that now was the time that she had to tell her daughter, and she was hoping Kara would be here with her when they told her, but now she’s all alone while Kara is fighting for her life.

“Mama can’t be here right now, love,” Lena said, pushing some hair off of Emilia’s face.

“Why not?”

_I don’t know how to do this,_ Lena thought, _I don’t even know where to start._

“You know how sometimes Uncle Winn and Uncle James watch you after something happens to Supergirl, and when Mama and I get home, Mama seems like she’s hurt?”  
Emilia nodded, “I read her stories to make her feel better.”

Lena smiled sadly, fixing Emilia’s small school tie, “Mama was hurt today, so Aunt Alex is trying to make her better.”

“Was she helping Supergirl?”

Lena took a deep breath before bluntly saying, “She is Supergirl.”

Emilia’s eyes went wide before she said, “Mama is Supergirl?”

Lena breathed out a laugh, “Yes, love. Mama has been Supergirl for a while now.”

Emilia nodded, “I guess that makes sense.”

“It does?”

“With Mama being hurt at the same time Supergirl is,” Emilia said thoughtfully, “And Mama moves a little too quickly sometimes. Oh!” Emilia bounced a bit in her chair, her stress from earlier momentarily forgotten, “And she can always find me when we’re playing Hide-n-Seek no matter how good my hiding place is.”

Lena smiled at her eight-year-old daughter finally putting all the pieces together. “This is an important secret, Em. You can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“I know,” Emilia said softly. She then leaned in and whispered, “Aunt Alex knows, right?”

Lena nodded, “And Aunt Maggie, and any of our family.”

“Even Uncle Winn?”

Lena smiled, “Even Uncle Winn.”

Emilia seemed to realize something then, “Does that mean that Mama is hurt?”

Lena’s smile fell at the thought of Kara in surgery, and Maggie must not have had any updates because her phone hadn’t gone off.

“Yes, baby,” Lena had to hold down her own tears, “Mama was hurt fighting an alien today, and he used Kryptonite.”

“That’s cheating,” Emilia said, starting to get upset again.

“It is.”

Lena could see new tears welling up in Emilia’s eyes, “Is Mama going to be okay?”

Lena opened her arms, and Emilia collapsed into her, holding onto Lena tightly.

“Mama is going to be fine,” Lena said, for Emilia as well as herself, “Aunt Alex won’t let anything happen to her, and she’ll be hurt for a little bit, but she’ll get better.” Lena couldn’t help that a few of her own tears escaping.

That’s how Winn found them a few minutes later. He opened the door, Sam under one arm and a bag of clothes in the other. He smiled at Lena, setting everything on the table before closing the door behind him softly.

“Alright, love,” Lena ran a few fingers through Emilia’s now-tangled hair, “Let’s get you changed out of your uniform so we can go see Mama, okay?”

~*~

It was another two hours before Alex and the rest of the agents were done removing small pieces of the bullet so that Kara’s body could flush out the Kryptonite.

After Lena’s put Emilia into some comfy pajamas and changed into some sweats and an old MIT shirt, Lena took Emilia back to the window. Emilia wasn’t tall enough to look in, and that comforted Lena, because she didn’t want Emilia to see Kara opened up and bloody. 

The two sat on the bench across the way, Emilia in Lena’s lap with one hand on Sam, running over his spiraled fur for comfort. Lena distracted Emilia by talking about her day, asking what she learned in science and what homework she had to finish. 

Eventually, Emilia got bored with talking, and she grabbed her book that Maggie picked up for her and continued reading, Sam sat close beside her.

Finally, Alex left the surgery room looking exhausted and emotional, but she smiled when Emilia got up and immediately ran to her.

Emilia wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and asked, “Is Mama okay?” Lena wasn’t far behind her daughter, looking at Alex with worry.

“She’s going to be fine,” Alex told them, and Lena smiled with relief, “The Kryptonite isn’t fully out of her system, but it should only take a few days for it to flush out. She’s going to need to rest for at least a week, but she’s going to be okay.”

They moved Kara into one of the recovery rooms, and Lena pulled her chair close to the bed, holding onto her Kara’s hand tightly. Emilia climbed into Lena’s lap and put Sam beside Kara on the bed, claiming that, “He makes me feel better, Mommy, so he’s gonna make Mama feel better too,” before opening her book and reading to an unconscious Kara.

It wasn’t long before Kara’s hand twitched in Lena’s grip and her eyes were fluttering open.

“Lee?” Kara’s voice was quiet and scratchy.

“I’m here,” Lena intertwined their fingers and rubbed her thumb over Kara’s knuckles.

“I’m here too, Mama,” Emilia closed her book and moved to get into bed with Kara, but Lena stopped her.

Kara’s eyes opened more, and she smiled at Emilia halfway on the bed, “Well, hello, sweets.”

“Hi, Mama,” Emilia moved Sam to Kara’s other side so she could seem her mom better, “Or should I say, Supergirl.” Emilia said the last part dramatically, and Lena snorted as she kept an arm around Emilia’s waist to keep Emilia in her lap.

Kara smiled too, weak and groggy, “So, you found me out?”

“Yup,” Emilia popped the consonant with a sharp nod, “Mommy totally didn’t even have to tell me.”

Kara looked at Lena and she smiled wider, her eyes becoming a little clearer, “Our daughter is a genius.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Lena smiled too, happy to joke now that Kara is awake and alive, smiling at her and slowing coming back to herself.

Emilia struggled against Lena’s arm before turning around and saying, “Mommy, I want to go lay with Mama.”

“You can’t, darling. You might accidentally hurt Mama, even if you’re careful.”

Emilia started pouting then, eyes wide and bottom lip out, and then she turned it on Kara, knowing it was best to hit both moms for best results.

“I’ll be fine, Lee,” Kara said, giving in quickly, “We’ll be careful, right, little one?”

“I’ll be careful!” Emilia said excitedly with a smile, and she climbed into bed with Kara, moving slowly and avoiding the bandages wrapped around Kara’s shoulder where the bullet hit her. Emilia made herself comfortable curled up into Kara’s uninjured side, and Lena only had to let go of Kara’s hand for as long as it took for Kara to wrap her arm around Emilia to pull her closer.

Lena could see that Kara started to regain some of her strength as she asked about Emilia’s day, but every now and then, Kara would move just slightly and wince, and Lena could still see some of the green veins of Kryptonite creeping out from underneath the bandage.

Emilia fell asleep mid-story, curling up even more against Kara. Lena looked around the room and found a spare blanket, getting up to wrap it around Emilia to keep her warm.  
“She had a rough day, didn’t she?” Kara asked, pressing a kiss to Emilia’s forehead.

“Maggie picked her up from school and she was so confused why everyone was so sad,” Lena explained, grabbing Kara’s hand again, refusing to let go, “She started crying because she didn’t know what was happening.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said quietly, “It was just a normal mission. Detain the rogue alien, but then he pulled out a gun and I laughed. I mean, I’m bulletproof, but then he shot me, and the bullet didn’t bounce off.”

Lena moved closer to the bed so she could move some of Kara’s blonde hair out of her face, “It’s okay. That’s life married to a superhero. I was just so worried and telling Emilia alone didn’t help.”

“I know,” Kara smiled sadly at Lena, “We had a plan.”

“We’ve planned a lot of things that have gone wrong,” Lena said with a quiet laugh, “My proposal, our wedding. This is just another one that makes life interesting.”

Kara’s smiled softened, “How did you tell her?”

“Honestly? I just sort of blurted it out.”

Kara laughed, and Emilia stirred before tightening her hand in Kara’s DEO shirt. “That’s one way to improvise.”

“I didn’t know what to do, okay?”

Kara was still laughing as she asked, “She took it well though?”

“Of course. I got a list of reasons why she should’ve realized it before.”

Kara looked down at Emilia with a smile and warmth, “She really is a smart kid.”

Lena used the hand that wasn’t holding Kara’s to run over Emilia’s back gently, “She really is,” Lena smiled before remembering one of the reasons, “You won’t be able to cheat during Hide-n-Seek anymore though.”

Kara snorted, “Was that one of her reasons?”

“You always find her, even if her hiding spots are really good.”

Kara’s smile was starting to become sleepy, “I’ll have to find her the old-fashioned way then, I guess.”

“I think you’ll manage,” Lena whispered, getting up and leaning over Emilia to give Kara a soft kiss, “Go to sleep, darling. You need your rest.”

“Okay,” Kara’s eyes fluttered closed, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena sat back and ran her thumb over Kara’s knuckles, “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

Kara fell asleep quickly, and Lena sat in the medical ward, holding Kara’s hand and continuing to run the other over Emilia’s back. Now that Kara and Emilia were asleep, the ward was quiet, only the beeps and hums of the equipment making any noise.

Lena could only think about how relieved she is that Kara was okay, that she was going to get better. This wasn’t the first time this has happened, and it won’t be the last, but Lena can only hope that Kara would always be okay, that Kara would always come back to her and Emilia.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is happy! We had angst, but it was happy in the end. I really do hope you enjoyed this, because I really liked writing it.
> 
> As always, I love taking your guys' prompts and working through them slowly but surely, so if you have any, send them my way, and you make even see them written out. If Tumblr works better for you (or you want to come see my only-hilarious-to-me blog), come on over to hellofromthe-otter-slide. I'm always happy to talk to you guys and hear what you'd like to see next. Also, if you want to know more about Emilia or my series, feel free to come on over. My ask box i empty and full of potential.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
